iOMG With Victorious
by Long Island
Summary: A small change to iOMG leads to a different story.
1. Seattle Before Dawn

Disclaimer: I have and make no claim on any iCarly or Victorious copyright. Non iCarly/Victorious characters and settings are my own.

. . . . .

Note: A small change to iOMG (chapter three here) leads to a very different story. This story consists of thirteen chapters.

. . . . .

"Isn't it all beautiful, Sam?" Carly sighed.

The two friends were curled up on either end of the couch in the Shay's apartment, watching the royal wedding. Sam opened her eyes, a verbal response was called for, she needed to see something to comment on.

"Good sized crowd."

"Sam, is that all you're getting out of this? We're watching history being made. That's England's future King and Queen promising to forever love, honor and cherish each other. It's like a fairytale come to life."

"It's two spoiled rich kids promising to hook up until it stops being fun and popular. I'm not gonna get all drippy over two people with more dollars than sense."

"It's England, they don't use dollars."

"Okay, more pounds than pence."

"That really doesn't make any... Sam, it's romantic. Can't you just feel the romance of it, in your soul? Can't you put yourself in her place? Who's wearing that uniform for you?"

The question startled the blonde, and she drove from her mind the image of him dressed so.

"No one. All the guys around here make me sick."

"I don't believe that. You're keeping it close, but something's there, I'm sure. It's alright, I'll give you a little more time, but you know I'm going to figure it out. You can't keep that big a secret forever, not from me."

"Carly, can't you just let it go?"

Sam knew that wouldn't happen. Her friend would not give up. Not in this life.

. . . . .

Freddie returned the razor to it's proper location and ran his fingers across his face to check his work. Smooth shave, he thought. Good. A busy day awaited him, school, then iCarly, and then work on the project with Brad. One last time at home before the lock-in.

He thought as he dressed. The webcast was set, everything was cool. The girls were great. iCarly marches on, even without...

The lock-in could be odd, he thought. Why did Sam want in? Could she really like Brad? No, he's too yes-sy, she hates that. Maybe she's lonely. She could feel left out. He isn't a bad guy, she could do worse. Why does it bother me so much? I hope I'm doing the right thing.

He finished dressing and went to the kitchen. Mom was up, breakfast would be ready.

"Have you thought what to tell them, Freddie-bear?"

"Mom, I just got up, please don't press me about this."

"You have to tell them. It's two days from now. They're your friends, they'll understand. You've known since last week, it's not like you to procrastinate."

"Okay, Mom. I'll tell them. Maybe at the lock-in, at least they'll have to listen. We'll all be locked in."

"That's my good Fredward. I'm just sorry I can't be one of the chaperones."

"Spencer's going. He's helping Carly and Gibby with their project, but officially he's a chaperone. I know you think he's a bit odd, but I know you trust him."

His mother nodded and set down two bowls of oatmeal for their breakfast. They sat and quietly said grace, and then ate.


	2. LA Around Midday

Tori walked up to the table, between Andre and Beck, and with a huff set down her sushi bento box and mineral water.

"Why so glumpy, Tori?" Cat asked.

"Glumpy?" The brunette asked as she sat.

"You know, gloomy and, well, I don't know. Frumpy?"

"You need to stop just inventing words, Cat."

"My, you are glumpy," Jade said with a sharklike grin. "Maybe you should sit somewhere else."

Tori glared at her not-really-a-friend.

"Not today. Don't do it."

"What's got your panties in a bunch? Damn, I meant to say granny panties."

"Don't." Urrr, she thought, they're all staring now. "Do you really want to know? 'cause I'll tell you, I really will."

"Then start talking, you know you want to," Andre said.

"What's bothering you today, sweet thang?" Rex said.

"I've been here for months now, and the only boy I've kissed is Sinjin. That's not right."

"You kissed Sinjin? And you know that's not the only kiss." Cat said.

"Oh, Cat, please. You know how sorry I am about that, but he doesn't count. He doesn't go here. I mean I haven't even had a real date here yet."

"You kissed Sinjin?" Robbie asked.

"It was nothing, just a peck on the cheek when he built the fake soda machine for me."

"Wow. We both kissed Danny and Sinjin."

"Wait... Cat... you kissed Sinjin? When?" Tori asked.

"The start of the school year. I was new here, he asked me out. To a party. He was really nice. Everyone there was playing these old style party games. We sat in on Spin the Bottle. I kissed Sinjin, and not just him."

Jade glared at the redhead, murder clearly in mind.

"Cat, maybe you should stop there," Beck said.

"You're just saying that because you don't want everyone to know you kissed me."

"That's it!" Jade yelled. "I'm gonna yank on that red hair 'til I can see what color your roots are."

Beck stood and wrapped his arms around Jade, preventing her assault.

"Calm down. It was just a party game. You were there, and when I spun after, I got you."

"I've always wondered about that," Cat said. "Did you do that on purpose? Can you aim a spun bottle? Can all boys?"

"Hey, we're losing track of what matters here, me getting a date. Focus, people."

"You could go out with me, I'd be happy to take you out." Robbie said.

"No need to frighten the girl," Rex added.

"Maybe you should go out with Robbie. He's a good kisser."

That brought the whole table to attention, Robbie included.

"You kissed Robbie too?" Tori asked.

"Just to show him a stage kiss is just a stage kiss," Cat answered.

"You know," Andre said, "I'm beginning to feel a bit kiss challenged myself."

"Again, focus. I need someone from outside the group. In would feel a little too close for me."

Rex's head turned, stopping at Cat, then Beck, and then Jade.

"You let that kiss your boyfriend? Are you insane?"

This proved to be an unwise comment. Jade grabbed Rex's head and turned it around until a popping sound indicated she had done some real damage.

"Rex!" Robbie cried out. "Don't worry, I'll get you to the school nurse."

He ran off with the dummy.

"You know, I think I know what's making you so testy," Cat said.

Jade glared at the redhead.

"You don't want anyone to know that when you spun, it landed on me. You don't want anyone to know that you kissed me."

Beck again found himself preventing his girlfriend committing capital homicide.

. . . . .

"This should be easier, Cat. This is a school full of creative, talented, motivated boys. Why isn't this happening?"

"Tori, you need to ease up. You're making too big a deal of this. It's getting in the way of it happening."

The two walked into the academic class they shared, English Lit, and sat at adjacent desks. Cat turned to Tori.

"Not to change the subject, but any new word on the visiting exchange student who's going to be staying with your family?"

"No. My parents aren't telling Trina or me much, considering she's going to be staying over for two weeks. They did say she was from up north, but they're being kind of evasive. Like they're nervous about something. I guess that means she's from Canada. International student exchanges must be more complicated than domestic."

"Oooh, another country. I hope she speaks english, I don't know any canadian."

"Cat, they speak english in Canada. No problem there. I just hope Trina doesn't scare her away. If she's coming all this distance, she must really want to go to this school."

"Don't worry. We'll be her friends. She'll like us."


	3. Seattle Around Midnight

Freddie knew Carly had spoken to her, and now he had said his piece. The ball was in Sam's court. Why is she doing this, he thought? She's just out to screw things up. What else could explain the sudden shyness of the fearless demon?

"Come on, Sam, you aren't the type to hold back. You like him, you need to let him know."

"I'm not into him like that."

They were alone in the courtyard. Sam nervously shuffled her feet, moving closer to him. He could see indecision roiling the blue of her eyes. She stepped closer to him, her eyes now wild with confusion. Freddie knew he had to ease her into an admission of feelings.

"C'mon Sam, I'm your friend. You can trust me with anything. Please tell me."

Do it, part of her demanded. Just do it. Still, she hesitated. I can't do this, she thought, and pushed him away.

"Okay. Damn. I didn't want to say this in less than happy circumstances, but I have to say it. Tomorrow, I'm leaving. I have a chance to go to a special school in California for senior year, they've invited me down to check it out. I'm going for two weeks. Don't worry, your Brad can handle things for two weeks."

Sam was stunned. Gone, for two weeks, then gone forever.

"Where?"

"It's called Hollywood Arts. It's in Los Angeles."

"You're going to an acting school?"

"They do more than that. They have a production program. It seems they've been watching iCarly for a while, and have a scholarship with my name on it. It's a chance for me to learn a lot about that stuff, and maybe make contacts that would help me start a career. I'll be on a plane heading south tomorrow afternoon."

Freddie closed his mouth and waited for her reaction. He honestly had no idea what that might be. Sam had become unreadable to him. Why must this be so hard, he thought? Maybe it's best I leave. She can be with Brad, and I can forget how strange things have become between us.

"Oh," she said. "Oh. Well, that's that. You just nub your way to California then, Fredwierd. We'll be fine."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

She pushed past him and went back into the building, startling an unprepared Carly.

"Get an earful?" Sam asked her friend, not stopping to hear an answer. Carly ran after her.

"I didn't hear anything, but I saw. Sam, stop. We need to talk."

"No we don't." Sam continued walking.

"Where are you going? We're locked in. Sam, talk to me."

"I'm outta here. I've had it with school, and projects, and nubs."

They reached the entrance and Sam dropped to one knee, pulling something out of her pocket.

"You brought your burglar tools to school? You know if they find them again, you'll be expelled. Tell me what happened."

"Nothing. Nothing happened."

"I was watching. Freddie and I thought you liked Brad, that's why we were pushing you towards him. I saw, Sam. I saw the way you were looking at Freddie. I'm sorry I was wrong about Brad, but what I said is still right. You need to tell him how you feel. Don't run away, just tell him."

"I'm not the one who's running away."

"Huh?"

"He is. Freddie's leaving."

"What do you mean?"

"It's Melanie all over again. He's transferring to a school in California. He's going tomorrow to set it up. Freddie's gone."

"What? That can't be right. He would have told us. Why wouldn't he have told us?"

"Don't you get it? We don't matter. This is all about Freddie. I hate him."

The lock gave and she opened the door.

"Don't go, Sam. Let's find him and talk this out. You don't want to leave like this."

"I'm out. See you whenever, Carls."

Carly watched the door swing closed and winced as it locked again. He had better have a good reason for this, she thought, and set off to find him.

. . . . .

Freddie had rejoined Brad, they were discussing possible benefits of different camera resolutions on their moodfinder when Carly found them. Both boys greeted her and Brad held out a plastic container.

"Would you like some fudge?"

"Brad, I need to talk to Freddie alone. Don't take this the wrong way, I like you, but get the fudge out of here."

A shocked Brad replaced the lid on the container and left the room. The two were now alone.

"That was rude. What was that about?"

"Sam left. Is what she said true? Are you leaving?"

"Just for two weeks. What do you mean, Sam left?"

"She went home. Just where are you going?"

"Home? What, did she pick the school's locks? Again?"

Carly nodded and gave him a get-on-with-it look.

"The school has a really well regarded program. It could be a big opportunity for me."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wasn't sure it would really happen. You know, things that good don't often happen for me. I didn't want you to feel sorry for me, or Sam to laugh."

"She wouldn't have... well, yeah, she would have. I guess I understand."

"Did she really leave? Why?"

"She was really... it's a big change. You know Sam doesn't like change."

"That's true. And you know, I couldn't get her to go anywhere near Brad."

"Yeah, about that, I think your app has a few problems to iron out. I don't think she likes him that way."


	4. Welcome to LA

Note: I posted this story in the iCarly section because several websites (IMDB, TVGuide, Epguides) list "iParty With Victorious" as an episode of iCarly. It seems the right place to me.

. . . . .

Freddie walked across the hall and knocked on the door opposite his. It opened- not either girl.

"Hey, Spencer. I just wanted to say goodbye. Is Carly home? Is..."

"She's in her room. Come on in, I'll get her."

Freddie entered, but only just. This is awkward, he thought.

"Carly! Freddie's here! Come on down." Spencer turned back to his neighbor. "So, this is it. You're really going?"

"I'm just checking it out. It's not like I've made any decisions."

They both heard her bedroom door open, Spencer's time was short.

"So... California. Watch out for earthquakes, I hear they can sneak up on you."

"I will. Hey, Carly."

She was wearing black jeans and her pink "Ham's Best Friend" penny tee. And a pout on her face. Freddie looked to the stairs.

"No Sam?"

"She couldn't make it."

"Yeah, it's only me. I get it."

"I don't think you... Freddie, are you sure you want to go?"

"It's only two weeks. Two iCarlys. Don't worry, Brad can handle a lot. You'll be fine, and I'll be back before you miss me."

"It's not two webcasts I'm thinking about. It's all senior year. Are you sure about this?"

"No, I'm not. That's why I'm going now, to see if I should do this. I really don't know what to think about it."

The apartment door opened.

"Freddie, we have to leave for the airport," his mother said.

Carly gave him a quick hug.

"Figure things out Freddie. Have a safe flight."

. . . . .

Mother and son walked from the baggage check area to the security line.

"Remember, Freddie, go through the patdown line, not the scanner. It's radiation, you know."

And it would reveal the microchip in your head, she thought. That must never be known.

"Okay, Mom. I don't think they'll let you past this point," Freddie said. "I should join the line now. I guess this is goodbye."

"Goodbye, Fredward. You be polite to them. They check out as good people."

And they have two talented, studious daughters, she thought. So much better than your friends here. That will be a nice surprise for you.

. . . . .

"We've taken enough flights to know how long it takes to deplane and claim your luggage, he should be out any minute now," the woman said to her husband.

He nodded, watching the doorway arriving passengers would be using to reach the main part of the terminal. People with bags began walking through and he held up the sign he had prepared.

Freddie scanned the crowd as he entered, smiling when he saw the man with the cardstock sign in his hands, hand lettered "Fred Benson". He walked to the man, and the woman who seemed to be with him, and pulled from his pocket a piece of notebook paper. He unfolded it and held it up for them to see. Both smiled welcomingly.

"Mister slash Misses Vega, clever. You must be Fred Benson," the man said.

"Yes, sir, and you must be the Vegas?"

"We are," the woman said. "Are those two all your luggage?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then I guess we should get going. I think you'll like it here, most people do."

They walked to the parking lot and the Vega's SUV, put Freddie's bags in back, and told him it would be about a forty minute drive home.

"I think you'll like your room, it gets morning sun, and is very cheery." Mrs. Vega said.

"I'm sure I will. I hope this isn't too big an imposition on you. I'll try not to be any trouble."

"Don't think about that. We're happy to have you."

"Is it just us? Do you have any children?"

"I'm surprised you weren't informed. We have two daughters, who'll both be in school with you. You're in between their ages." Mrs. Vega explained.

"They're both in Hollywood Arts? Wow, you must be really proud of them."

"We are," Mister Vega said. "They're both good girls."

Freddie wondered if he should take that as some kind of warning from the father of the two teenage girls he would soon be living with, recalling the icy stare Sam's mom sometimes gave him.

The car pulled into a driveway and halted. Freddie got out quickly and opened the door for Mrs. Vega.

"Thank you. It's good to have a gentleman around."

"Hey," her husband complained as he collected Freddie's bags from the vehicle.

"You know what I mean."

"That's why I said hey."

Married banter, Freddie thought. I just got here and already something new to me, but why does it sound familiar?

As they approached the front door, Freddie noticed a frown on Mister Vega, likely caused by the music blaring from inside. The man entered and set down his guest's luggage.

"Girls!" He shouted.

Freddie peered past him, seeing two heads of brunette hair above the couch. One turned and faced the entrance, the other rose up as that girl stood.

"Trina," standing girl said, "this is why I wanted you to turn down the music, we missed hearing them arrive."

The lithe, standing girl with long straight hair stepped around the couch towards the new arrivals. She halted upon seeing the new person.

"You're not a girl."

Seated, shoulder-length haired girl shot to her feet, hearing that. Wow, Freddie thought. I'm in some some cheesy Salesman-and-the-Farmer's-Daughters joke.

"You were supposed to be a girl. Why aren't you a girl?" Shoulder-length said in a voice more harsh than longhair's.

"I don't know, biology?" Freddie answered.

"Girls, your father and I didn't tell you because you both tend to overdramatize things, and our guest deserves our every consideration."

"You look familiar," longhair said. "Oh my God, you're iCarly! I mean you're from iCarly, aren't you? I know you are."

"Yes," he said, nodding. "Call me Freddie. I'm pleased to meet you. And your name is..."

"What? Oh, I'm Tori, Tori Vega. And that lump by the couch is my sister Trina."

"Hey, Trina, I'm pleased to meet you too."

"Yeah-yeah, pleased. You're not here to make videos, are you? I can be interesting if I know something's up."

"No, I'm just checking out your school. Wow," he said to Tori, "is she only interested in getting on camera?"

"I'm afraid so. Say, why don't I show you to your room? Is that okay?" That last directed at her parents. Her mother nodded approval.

"Follow me," Tori said, and walked toward the stairs. He did as told.

"Forgetting something?" Mister Vega asked, pointing to the two suitcases in front of him.

The two teens returned and each took a case, Tori insisting when Freddie tried to grab both.

"This is Trina's room," Tori said, pointing to the first door at the top of the stairs. "This next is the bathroom, we'll all be sharing that. Well, the three of us, Mom and Dad have their own. Here's my door, and right next to it is yours."

She opened that and they stepped inside. Tori saw the shock on his face and hurried to explain it to him.

"Please don't freak out on me. I thought you were a girl, so when Mom asked me to get the room ready, I decided to pinkify it all I could. It's kinda late to change it now, would it be too beyond horrible to sleep here one night? I promise we'll boy it up after school tomorrow."  
>Freddie laughed quietly. Tori cocked her head to one side, quizzically.<p>

"Sorry, it's just that my friend Sam did something a bit like this to me once."

"Sam... do you mean the blonde girl on iCarly? Is she really like that, or is she acting for the show?"

"That's no act. That's all her, twenty-four seven and a bag of beavecoons."

"Beavecoons?"

"It's some bogyman Carly's brother came up with. It's nothing."


	5. Good Morning, and Good Day

Freddie stepped out of his temporary bedroom, heading for the bathroom.

"Oh, I didn't know you'd be up," he said to the girl he met by that door.

"I thought I'd get up early to give you time to shower," the long haired girl in the short white robe said. "Why are you up so early?"

"I asked your dad when I should get up, so I wouldn't be in the way. I guess we both had the same idea."

"Yeah, idea..." she said, reaching out and running her fingers along his arm. "I like your robe."

"Uhh, thanks. I like yours, too. It seems a bit short, though."

"I know. It's from when I was taking a martial arts class, a couple years ago. I think I'm taller now."

She stood straighter, and the robe rose that much higher on her thigh. Oh lord, he thought. Any higher and...

"Well, good morning," Mrs. Vega said.

"Uhh, good morning," Freddie got out, Tori muttering similar.

"And why are we all standing here in the hall?"

"I asked Mister Vega when I should get up to not interfere with anyone."

"I thought I would get up early to leave enough time for all three of us."

"Okay then, Freddie, you first. Tori..." she pointed towards her daughter's bedroom door. The girl nodded and walked to that.

"I'm sorry for the confusion," Freddie said.

"That's alright, first morning, it's to be expected."

Another door opened and Trina stepped into the hallway, not wearing a robe.

"Oh, hi Mom."

"Good morning. What brings you out this early?"

"I just thought I'd get my shower out of the way early today."

"You're a little late for that," Mrs. Vega said, and pointed towards Trina's door. The girl went back inside.

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

"It's not your fault, and it's not unexpected. You're new, and by definition exciting. I"m glad you're so level-headed."

"I'll try to be, I promise."

"Okay, go shower."

. . . . .

Freddie stepped into the kitchen, having left his backpack with his pearpalette and two notebooks by the front door.

"Good morning. Ready for your first day?"

"Yes sir, and good morning to you," Freddie answered.

"Coffee?" Mister Vega waved his hand towards the counter.

"No thanks, I don't drink coffee. My mom's kind of a caffine extremest, so I never got used to it."

"There's juice and such in the fridge. Glasses in the cabinet by that."

The teen returned to the table with a glass of milk, detective Vega noting that the boy had lifted the cartons of milk and orange juice, and chosen the fuller one.

"As you can see, we're not a big breakfast family. Just something to drink and a bite to eat," he said.

Freddie noticed the platter of muffins on the table. He took a corn.

"We don't do big breakfasts either. It's either oatmeal or a gluten-free, salt-free, sugar-free..." he shrugged and continued. "Taste-free waffle."

The two girls came into the kitchen, arguing over something Freddie couldn't quite follow.

"I'm an only child," he said to Mister Vega. "Is this normal?"

"It's a bit much. Girls... girls... girls!"

. . . . .

Freddie walked into the courtyard, accompanied by Tori and Trina, both girls jockeying for position with him. The somewhat embarassed boy saw two easily identifiable teens at a table and made his way there.

"Hey Freddie," Robbie said. "Room here."

"Hey hey, Freddie, hey guys," Cat said.

He joined them at the table, along with his two beautiful remoras.

"I haven't seen that before, what is it?" Robbie asked Tori.

"Wasabi tofu and vegetable skewers. They just added them today."

"And what do you have, Freddie?" Cat asked.

"A chicken salad wrap," Trina curtly responded.

The group saw she had gotten the same lunch. Freddie and Tori both looked embarassed but were rescued by two new arrivals.

"Andre, Beck, you've met Freddie, right?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, you introduced us this morning," Andre said. "How you liking it here, man?"

"So far so good, I'm liking everything." Freddie looked apprehensively at the two sisters.

Everyone shifted to fit the new additions. Freddie had managed to sit between Robbie and Cat, trying to keep the sisters at bay, but Tori had pushed the boy over, and sat next to him. Trina had settled on the far side of Cat. Andre sat beside Robbie, Beck between him and Trina.

"How's your webshow going to work with you here?" Beck asked.

"They can handle it, and we've even got an intern now who's really good."

"So you won't be on the show at all?" Trina wanted to know.

"Not really. Well, I was thinking of maybe making a video of the school, I could email it and they might show it."

"So I could be in this video, right?"

"Well... I guess. I'd kind of like everyone to be in it, if no one minds."

They all agreed as one last person joined them.

"This is someone new to you. This is Jade West, Beck's girlfriend," Tori said.

The pale, dark haired girl scowled.

"So we're taking in strays now?"

"I'm glad to meet you, Jade. I've heard so much about you. I must say I'm surprised they used so many words to describe so little."

Everyone cringed, but Jade grinned slightly.

"So you've got a spine. Okay, welcome to Hollywood Arts."


	6. Meanwhile, Back in Seattle

"No, Sam, you can't miss rehersal tonight. It's going to be tough enough getting ready for the show without him here to help, you can't be blowing off your part in this."

"But Carly, I really don't feel good. I think I'm coming down with something."

"Yeah, a serious case of Hot-For-the-Boy fever. I get it, no Freddie, no reason for you to come over. Not buying it."

"It has nothing to do with the nub. Why are you even bringing him up? I already forgot he was ever part of iCarly."

"You are so not talking your way out of this. I know you, and I know what I saw. Get your tail over here, and I mean on time."

"Carly, you're wrong. There's no way I would ever feel anything for the nub."

"There's no way you don't. I saw what I saw."

"Carly... please can we just stop talking about this?"

"Sam, tell me. You promised, no secrets."

"It doesn't matter. He's gone. I blew it. I chickened out."

"You... then I'm right? You like Freddie? I mean, you love Freddie? Since when?"

"Don't make me say it. It's over. He's already blogging about those girls he's staying with. I'm just a cloudy day in Seattle to him."

"No, and it's only two weeks. He'll be back. You know, I think he's been interested in you for a while now. He's definitely been paying more attention to you lately. Maybe he feels the same about you."

"He left, Carly. He's looking for a way out. I'm not that."

"He's looking for a change. You can be that. He'll be back saturday after next. That's not enough time to fall for anyone else. Even in California."

. . . . .

The two boys entered the iCarly studio to prepare for the upcoming webcast, several days away.

"To be honest Brad, I'm not that big on fudge," Gibby said to the iCarly intern.

"I thought you liked it."

"I do, just not all that much. Let's get the props ready for rehersal. Help me with the chairs."

They dragged the three chairs into place.

"You know, I'm not all that comfortable doing this play. It's Freddie's thing."

"I get it. You don't want to look like you're stabbing him in the back. Don't worry, everyone knows Freddie isn't replaceable, or I would have done it long ago."

"But my character..."

"...is the love interest of Sam's. You're not bumping him out of anything. Don't worry."

Brad nodded, and they finished arranging the set for the play. Carly entered the studio and smiled at their work.

"This is great, guys. As soon as Sam gets here, we'll start."

"So Carly, do you think we should complain about our project grade?" Gibby asked. "I mean, torturing Spencer must be worth more than a B."

"We can try, but remember, the teachers haven't forgotten him as a student. No teacher will give an A for anything involving him. He was kind of a pain in the butt when he went there."

"He's such a cool guy, that's hard to believe," Brad said.

"Yeah, cool..." Carly responded. "Listen, we're going to have to cut this rehersal short, I need Sam for something else tonight. I hope it's okay if we just run through the play and leave it at that."

"What's up?" Gibby asked.

"Oh, just girl stuff."

"We could see a movie, or go bowling." Brad said to Gibby.

"I guess," he replied.

The door opened and a blonde storm entered.

"Sorry I'm late."

"No prob, we just finished setting up," Brad said.

"I got a prob. We moved heavy furniture. Sam's stronger than we are. We could have used her."

Sam responded with a punch to his breadbasket.

"There Gibbs, all settled?"

"Yeah," he grunted, take your time."

Gibby sat in the center seat, Sam taking her place on his left. Brad finished with the camera, leaving it by the laptop stand, and joined them, to Gibby's right.

Gibby picked up the prop newspaper and opened it, holding it in front of his face.

"Alright, "The Englishman and His Daughter, Daughter Introduces Her Father to Her True Love," take one." Brad said.

"Let's get this in one." Carly said as she took control of the camera.

Gibby rustled the newspaper, then set it down.

"What! Who is this! Where is my son?"

"Father," Sam spoke in accent, "this is my intended, Dunwhittle. I've mentioned him repeatedly."

"I've never heard of him. And where is the son of my loins?"

"Armagast is away at school. Dunwhittle has been here for weeks now, he's going to ask you for my hand."

"Hand? I'll have none of that. It's all or nothing. I don't believe in parts."

"Sir," Brad said, in character. "I want the wholes, not the parts. Marriage is my object."

"Do you agree to taking over the financing of her? She is a cost, after all."

"Of course, sir, as you wish."

Brad moved off the chair, switching to bended knee in front of the blonde, her hand in his.

My heart is yours, Pinipiad, my heart and all."

"Then take her. I'll have none of a daughter who chooses womanhood. Be gone with her."

"Oh thank you Father. You've made me the happiest daughter in England. Dunwhittle, I'm yours."

The two embraced, and as Gibby scowled, kissed.

"And, cut." Carly said. "Alright, we're done. Everybody who isn't me or blonde, get out."

Brad looked to her, flicking his blondish hair.

"Alright, blonde and estrogeny."

He smiled and left with Gibby.

. . . . .

"Nice script. You and the nub have fun writing that? And why are we here alone?"

"Come to the computer," Carly answered, walking to the kitchen island, Sam following. The brunette tapped the keyboad and he appeared onscreen.

"Finally," his voice announced from the speakers. "It's good to see you."

"You look well," Carly said. "Are you tan yet? What's California like?"

Sam couldn't concentrate on his words, focusing instead on what else was onscreen. He was seated on a large couch, his pearpalette must be on a coffee table. Behind him was an expansive room, and large glass doors leading to what was likely a high-end, well maintained yard. Not at all like her own punky home with it's weedy grounds. He was happy there, her heart sank a bit.

"The school's amazing, you'd both love it," he said. "Most of the teachers are weird, but not in an evil way."

A brunette girl stepped on camera and sat beside him. Must be one of the sisters in the house, Sam thought.

"So, are these your friends? They must be."

"This is Trina," a less than pleased Freddie explained. "I'm living with her and her sister."

She was very good looking, Sam thought, and was sitting entirely too close to him.

"Are you... you are... you're the iCarly girls. Hi... You know, we could do an iCarly feed from here. I'm sure Ferdie could set it up."

"Freddie," he corrected.

"I could sing, and even act with your friends, long distance."

"Yea-ah, we could, but we've already got the next two 'casts set, there isn't an opening for more bits." Carly said.

A sour look crossed Trina's face, and she got up.

"Real nice meeting your friends, Ferdie."

"It's Freddie," he called out as she left. "She's in Hollywood Arts, in the performance program. I'm not sure how. She's not what you would call conventionally talented."

The glass patio door behind him opened and in stepped Sam's nightmare. The tallish brunette seemed to move in slow motion, dragging out the pain. It was so like that movie, she even heard the guitar riff. Nightmare walked towards the camera, slick hair and wet skin glistening. Even the red bikini, Sam thought. If she reaches for that top, I'll jump through the monitor and throttle them both.

"Freddie, come in the hot tub with me," nightmare said as she arrived at the couch.

"Tori," he said, "sit down. I want to introduce you to my friends."

I hate this, Sam thought, but kept a smile on her face. Carly too forced a smile. Thank you for understanding, the worried blonde thought.

"Say hi to Sam and Carly, they're the reason iCarly works."

"Oh my God, you two are amazing, I can't tell you how much I admire your work," Tori said.

Chizz in a bucket, did she have to like us? Carly was already talking to her, building bridges; all I want is to throw a punch.

She got through it without letting loose, and said goodbye with a smile. Carly turned to her.

"I'm really proud of you, Sam. I know how hard that must have been. I still say he'll be back. This will all blow over. He's not moving there."

"Were you seeing the same girl I was? She was born to fry boy's brains. Even nub brains like his."

"He's not like that. Freddie sees girls as whole people, not just bodies."

"Hot tub, Carly. Bikini. That Tori chick is trouble."

"Twelve days, Sam. He'll be back. Trust me."

. . . . .

Freddie rushed down the stairs, heedless of the danger of doing so in flipflops. Red, red bikini, he thought. It was good of the girls to set up that webchat, it was a welcome bit of Seattle. Still, red bikini. Every word spoken was time spent not in a hot tub with Tori. As soon as he was free, he had charged up to his room and changed into swimtrunks, grabbing a beach towel to wrap around himself so as not to be wearing only that. She was in the tub, and smiled as he kicked off his footwear and tossed away the towel.

"I was beginning to think you changed your mind."

"What? No, of course not."

How could she possibly think that, he thought? Wait, she doesn't. She's... she's ... flirting with me! O.M.G. Thank you California. Freddie climbed in and sat across from her, experiencing for the first time the currents of warm water on his body.

"Oh, this is good," he said, settling in.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Thank you for showing me around today, and introducing me to all your friends. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. So, what do you think of them? Do any of them stand out to you?"

"I'd have to say Rex. Robbie seems a good guy, but I gotta say, carrying that doll around is way out there."

"I know. No one asks how long he's had it, but I know it was with him when he started at Hollywood Arts. One of the oddest things about the school is that almost no one knows anyone else when they start. Kids come from all over the city, and now another city."

"Anytime you start at a new school you don't know people."

"Some, yes, but mostly you get promoted with everyone else from your last class. There's some change but lots of familiar faces. You didn't know anyone, but Trina was already in and I knew her friends. That's a rare thing at Hollywood Arts."

This is getting awfully serious for where we are, Freddie thought. We could do this at school.

"You have a really pretty smile, Tori."

She seemed caught off guard for a moment, then beamed at the compliment. She tipped her head to one side, slightly but perceptibly. Freddie tipped his to compliment hers, and pushed forward towards her lips.

"Room for one more?"

Freddie pulled back.

"Trina! What are you doing here?" Tori demanded.

"I saw you two from my window and thought you could use some company."

"Well, we couldn't... we don't..."

"You know, Mom and Dad's window has a good view of this spot too."

"Just what do you mean? Freddie and I were just talking."

"Lippin' ain't talking. Don't think I'm gonna let you..."

"Is there a problem out here?" Mrs. Vega asked.

"What? No, no problem," both girls said.

This is a continuation of lunch, and the rest of school today, Freddie thought. Maybe this is more about beating Trina than liking me.

"You know, this is great but I think it's time I got out." He stood and left the tub.

"What? No, stay. Trina, you leave. We were just talking. Frreddie, come back."

"Lip, lip, lipping."

"That's enough Trina. Good night, Freddie." Mrs. Vega turned to her daughters.

"I understand the two of you caused several small disturbances at school today."

"Wha... we... no..."

"It was just that..."

"Nothing really bad..."

"We were showing Freddie around and..."

"The teachers blew everything out of proportion."

"Yes, yes they did. We were just explaining life at school to him like the dedicated, serious students we are."

"So there was no shouting match in the hallway? No shoving each other at lunch?"

"Shouting? No. We may have had to raise our voices to be heard over the crowd, but no shouting."

"And no shoving. We may have playfully pushed each other a bit, but that's what sisters do. Playfully."

"Raised." The mother looked from one to the other. "Playfully. I am hoping you are mature enough to handle having a teenaged boy as a guest here. It's lucky the school called me, and not your father. This could end very quickly."

"There's no need for that."

"None. We're fine. There's really no problem, Mom."

"Let's hope not. I think both of you would benefit from some studying, you should head upstairs."


	7. Mount Vega Erupts

Freddie stepped into the hall, robe on, bath towel in hand. At least it will be a quiet morning, he thought.

"Freddie?" A quiet voice asked. "Can we talk?"

Oh, robe. How I love and fear you. "Sure Tori," he said, keeping to her volume.

"I'm sorry about last night, you must have been so embarrassed."

"No, not really. We were just trying to get to know each other. I'm sorry it turned into a big thing with your mom."

"I know, I just want to get to know you. I mean, I've seen you on the internet, but that's not knowing someone. I don't see anything wrong with getting to know you better."

"Neither do I. You are smart, and friendly, and talented. I'd like to get to know you too."

"Oh, here we are again."

"Trina, go away. We don't need more trouble."

"Not happening."

"Trina, what's wrong with you? He's not going to make you famous. Leave."

"Not if you... oh hi, Dad. I was just going back to bed. Talk to Tori."

The tall detective remained still as number one daughter departed, then focused on the two still there.

"You should get started, Freddie." Tori said. "I'll see you at breakfast."

He nodded, looking relieved, and entered the bathroom. When the door closed, Tori spoke to her father.

"I was apologizing to him, yesterday got kind of strange. I don't want him to think badly of us."

"Us?"

"Okay, me. He's a nice guy, I want him to like me. Trina's just out to mess that up."

"You're both growing up. It's normal for sisters to clash when they're so close in age. Try and keep things calm, your mother's very concerned, and she could end this very quickly."

. . . . .

Trina saw him come out of the classroom and quickly caught up, hooking her arm in his. He started at the unexpected contact, but relaxed upon seeing who it was.

"Hey, Trina," he said. "Walk you to class?"

She smiled and they walked down the hall together. I've got to find some way to defuse this situation, he thought. The Vegas aren't going to be very forgiving of what's got to look like me making a play for both their daughters. They were halfway to the stage design class he shared with both sisters when he felt his other arm be captured. Uh-oh, he thought. Iceberg... dead ahead. Why can't I be heading to math with Andre and Beck?

Trina began pulling Freddie towards the center of the hallway. Tori noticed, and pulled him towards the wall. Freddie felt like a Thanksgiving Day turkey's wishbone. He pulled free his arms, smiling at both girls.

"Let's just go inside, please?"

His seat was beside Trina's, with Tori several away. The class was interesting but Freddie couldn't concentrate, Trina kept grabbing at him while making faces at her sister, and Tori kept staring daggers at them. Class ended and he bolted for the door, followed by both.

"Trina, your class is the other way," Tori complained.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is." Tori gave her sister a push.

"Don't shove me." Trina pushed Tori.

A crowd of students gathered. Freddie stepped between the girls.

"Please, this is getting noticeable. Let's get to class."

He wrapped his arm around Tori's waist and took her with him, away from trouble. Trina simmered in place.

"You're late!" Mr. Sikowitz roared.

"Sorry, traffic jam in the hall," Freddie explained.

He and Tori sat, not noticing Trina slip in behind them.

"Today you'll be working on improvisation. I'll choose a situation and assign groups to develop characters and dialog for a brief scene. Wait... Trina, I don't remember you being in this class period."

"She isn't. Trina, get out." Tori angrily said.

"No, I'm taking this class."

"Trina," Mr. Sikowitz said, "this isn't your class. Don't you have a class to be in?"

"No, no I don't. This is my free period. I'm here because... because I need to work on my improv skills. I thought I could sit in for some extra class time."

"Oh, well. I can't see why not. That's admirable, Trina. Of course you can stay."

"What? No! This is my class, not hers."

"Tori, I'm surprised at you. Your sister recognizes she needs more instruction, and you aren't supportive of her? How can this be?"

"She... I... it's... oh, alright. She can stay, but I don't like it."

"Thank you Tori. Now let's get started. What say we have... Tori, on the platform. Your character is a high school girl trying to get a boy to ask her to a school dance. And for the boy... ahh, how about our new student, Freddie. No, no excuses, on the platform."

Tori beamed and grabbed his arm, pulling him close.

"Wait," Trina said. "This stinks. I mean, where's the conflict? What do they have to work against?"

"Shut it Trina. This is fine."

"No, your sister's right. This needs... Cat. Come on down. Your character also wants to date Freddie. And is no friend of Tori. Tori, you think Cat is your best friend, so her actions leave you questioning your understanding of life itself. Now... go!"

"Hi Freddie, don't you look nice today." Tori ran her hand along his arm. "Have you been working out?"

"You haven't given me any direction," Freddie said to the teacher.

"Wing it!"

"Uh, yes, Tori, I started hitting the weight room last month. Uh, do you think it's working?"

"Mmm, yeah." A sour look crossed her face. "I was supposed to hang out with my sister after school today," Tori stuck out her tongue at Trina, "but she cancelled. She's so inconsiderate. Now I have nothing to do."

Trina made a derisive grunting sound. Tori glared at her.

"Oh, hi Freddie," Cat said, entering the scene. "You too, Tori."

"Hi, Cat, how are you?" Freddie stepped away from Tori.

"Happy now that I see you. Are you showing Tori your biceps? Can I see?" She reached for his arm, cooing as she squeezed the muscle.

"This is terrible, why aren't you in control of the situation?" Trina questioned her sister.

"Shut up. This isn't even your class," Tori yelled back. She returned her attention to the scene, pulling Cat aside.

"What are you doing? I was flirting him up. You know I like him."

"Yeah, he is seriously flirtable. You know, I think it would be better if I were with him, instead of you."

"But Cat, we're best friends. I liked him first. You know that. You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

"Yes, yes I would." She returned to Freddie.

"Does friendship mean nothing? Is everyone just out for themselves, no matter what?"

Cat and Freddie disengaged from the hug they were in, and looked at Tori. "Of course," they said.

"I don't know how you could ever have trusted me," Cat said, again wrapping her arms around Freddie, nuzzling his cheek.

"That's looking a little too real," Trina called out, walking to the couple.

"Trina, sit down," Tori angrily replied. She turned to her scenemates, and saw Freddie's hands on Cat's hips. "Uh, guys? That's a little... that's kinda realish."

"Oh, how can you be so stupid?" Trina grabbed Cat's arm and pulled her off Freddie, spinning her in a full pirouette. Tori tried to reach her friend, but Cat dropped to the floor with a squeal.

"Forget that squeak toy, if you want to hug a girl, I'm right here."

"Trina, are you insane? Let go of him." Tori grabbed Freddie's arm, and the sisters began another tug-of-war for him. Andre and Beck joined them, trying to talk them down, to no avail. The girls became even more agitated. Mr. Sikowitz joined the fray.

"Alright girls, the scene's over. Girls... girls... over. Stop! Trina, you aren't even part of this exercise. You both need to..."

Tori lost her grip in mid-tug, sending Freddie stumbling across the room, still attached to Trina. Tori herself slammed into Mr. Sikowitz, sending him tumbling into the chairs.

"My back! This isn't good."

Freddie helped Trina back to her feet where they had also fallen, and returned, bleeding from his scraped hand, a small bruise forming over his right eye. "He's right, this isn't good."

. . . . .

"I want you to know nothing's been finalized yet."

Freddie sat in the guidance office, wondering what would be the outcome of what had happened.

"I spoke with both Mister and Misses Vega, they mentioned similar events at home."

Great, Freddie thought. It's all over now.

"The Vegas and I think it would be best for all concerned if you spent the rest of your visit with another host family."

They must be so embarrassed. This is all my fault.

"The problem is, there currently isn't another family available."

Uh-oh, this just got worse than bad.

"I'm still trying. I'll let you know by the end of the day. If I can't find a place for you, I'm afraid you'll have to be sent home."

And that's a wrap, goodnight folks!"

"I'm sorry to be so much trouble, Lane. I'll go quietly."

"Don't give up hope. We want you here."


	8. Sentencing Freddie

"Freddie, can I speak with you for a minute?"

Great, the dejected boy thought. The judge is ready to pronounce sentence. I'm innocent, your honor. They set me up. Without even meaning to.

"Sure thing, Lane," he said. At least I do miss Seattle.

"I've found you a new host family, you won't have to go home if you're willing to stay with them..."

"I'll stay."

"Don't rush into this. I'm afraid this isn't a standard hosting arrangement. And your mother will have to sign off on it as well."

"How not-standard is it?"

"You'd be staying with Andre Harris and his grandmother. She isn't the calmest of people."

"I thought Andre lived with his parents."

"He does, but they're away on a business trip, which puts him in his grandmother's guardianship. If your mother agrees, and you too, you can stay with them. And I have one more opportunity to suggest. If this new arrangement works out, we at Hollywood Arts would like you to consider finishing this school year here. I know it's just several weeks, but in your short time here you've demonstrated solid academic credentials, and joined in socially with real confidence. Give it some thought."

. . . . .

Sam studied the screen on her pearphone. The text from Hell, made worse by knowing that Carly, Gibby, Brad, and who knows how many others received it as well. Just news to them, Hell only to her. Maybe I should just forget him, she thought. Try to fall for Brad. I get fudge with that.

The sound of sleigh bells filled the space around her, the special Carlycall ringtone. Set up by him. We were becoming so much closer, she thought. I hate California.

"Hey, Carls."

"Hey, Sam. You get?"

"Yeah."

"Talk to me. What's going on in your head?"

"My head... you told me his wouldn't happen. You promised he would come home."

"Sam, I'm sorry. I was so sure he would. I never thought they would let him finish this year there. I never thought he would do that. Sam..."

"Can it, Carly. You got my hopes up. Hope sucks. I gotta go beat up someone. See you in juvie."

"No, Sam. You're too old for juvie. They'll charge you as an adult. Sam? Are you still there? Sam?"

. . . . .

Sam paced in her bedroom, trying to think what to do. Her problem proved bigger than her room, she added the hallway; still no answer. The stairs, then. Next, the living room. Finally, the kitchen. Back and forth she walked, up stairs and down. The house was not big enough. She walked to the front door, picking up her jacket from the floor where she had dropped it when she had gotten home. No need to hang it in the closet, Mom was out of town again, off with only a note and fifty dollars left on the kitchen table for her daughter. Off... Mom had something to take care of, and just went to do so. Sam went back to her room and her cache of money. Pretty thin, she thought. Even with Mom's fifty. No flight in my future. Maybe a train? A quick internet search convinced her. She haphazardly threw clothes into a large dufflebag, and made sure to lock the front door behind her.

. . . . .

Freddie walked to his locker to collect everything he would need for homework that night. He hurried, it would be best to catch the bus rather than get a ride from Beck. Tori would be there, maybe even Trina. He didn't want them to be made uncomfortable by his presence.

"Hey-hey, someone want a ride to check out his new digs?" Andre approached, Cat with him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a nuisance."

"I have my Dad's honey of a car. It's a classic sixties Dodge Dart, sweet like you won't believe." He jangled the keys. "The open road awaits."

"Yes, you have to come with us," Cat said, placing her hand on Freddie's chest, by his shoulder.

Freddie smiled. The Sampunch target spot, but this felt entirely different.

"I'd love to. Thanks, Andre, and I should thank your grandmother, this is a fantastic thing she's doing."

"No problem. You don't mind if we drop off Cat on the way, do you? Of course not. Let's go."

"Maybe I should sit in back," Freddie said, looking at the bench front seat.

"No, sit by me. I don't mind crowding," Cat said.

They did so, Cat between the two boys. Freddie's arm settled around her shoulder, he not really meaning to do that. They arrived at her home and she crossed above Freddie to exit, stopping to kiss his cheek as she passed.

"Mañana, guys," she said as she left.

Andre drove off without comment. Freddie exhaled loudly.

"I'm going to have trouble with her now, aren't I?"

"If you call that trouble."

"I'm not here much longer. Even if I come back this fall, I have connections in Seattle. I don't want to be a bad guy in this."

"I thought you weren't seeing anyone."

"Not seeing, but... It's complicated. I think I like her, but she watched me jones on Carly for over two years. And I think she likes someone else."

"You mean Sam, your iCarly friend? Can't blame you for liking her, she's dynamite. Is she really like that, or is it for the show?"

"That's her, and I think I have to talk to her when I get home. If I'm not too late."

"So you're not staying the rest of the semester?"

Freddie gave him a surprised look.

"Lane isn't big on keeping secrets," Andre said. "I hope I don't see you here next year."

"Huh?" Freddie exclaimed.

"If you come back, it'll be because things didn't work out the way you wanted. I hope they do."

Freddie nodded, and they continued their drive in quiet.


	9. Freddie Hot Potato

Andre opened the apartment door. "Grandma, I'm home, and I've got Freddie with me."

"Ahhh, home invasion! What do you want?"

"Grandma, It's me. It's okay."

"Nooo! Who's that with you? It's not right!"

"This is Freddie. You know, he's staying with us."

"Maybe I should just..."

"Oh, Freddie! I saw you on the TV thing! Hello!" She grabbed him and crushed him in a hug.

"I'm pleased to meet you," he squeaked out.

She released her hold on him.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you. I'll try not to be too much trouble."

"You're no trouble," she said, loudly. "I have a new grandson!"

Again, Freddie was crushed in a hug.

"What say I show you to your room?"

"Thanks, Andre. You know, the last person to say that to me was Tori."

"This ain't like that."

"I didn't think so. Nothing is like that."

"You said it. She is something else."

. . . . .

"He's staying with Andre? I'm so chizzed off."

"Maybe you and your sister should have been less competitive. At least he didn't have to leave."

"I know. You're right, Cat. I feel so stupid."

"Don't say that. I hate that word. It's too mean."

"It is, but it's how I feel. He must think I'm insane."

"Probably. Maybe I should ask him out."

"Oh, please don't. He'll run back home screaming that all of California is a madhouse."

. . . . .

"Why is supernerd eating with us?"

"Jade... we like Freddie. Like and insult don't mix."

"I can leave. Maybe I should just go home."

"What's wrong? I thought you liked it here," Beck asked.

I do, it's just not going well. I mean the whole Vega explosion, and now Andre's grandmother. You know, she screams at the sight of me. I know it's been only one night, but I don't think I can stay there. It's not good for her health."

"You can crash with me if you want. There's room in my trailer."

"Wait," Jade said. "If he's there, how are we going to have any alone time?"

"We'll find a way."

"Maybe I should try somewhere else."

"No, It's fine. Right, Jade?"

"Okay," she said, not looking all that happy about it. "You can stay."

. . . . .

"You can toss your stuff in the corner. Man, I thought Andre's grandma was having a stroke. Leaving was the right thing to do. The couch is pretty comfortable."

"I'm sure it's fine. Thanks, again. You really live here?"

"Yeah, my parents are cool with it."

"I moved out of my mom's place, briefly. I rented the elevator penthouse in our building."

"That's the mechanical room, right? It had a bathroom?"

"It had a sink. I didn't last long."

"I have a much better setup, and complete access to the house."

The door opened and two girls entered.

"Hey hey," Cat said.

"Hi," a chagrined Tori said. "Can I come in?"

Beck looked to Freddie, who smiled and nodded yes. She stepped up to her former guest.

"I just want to apologize. I'm not crazy, really. Things just went out of control. Please don't hate me."

"It's alright. Things go nuts around me all the time. Friends?" He offered his hand. She smiled and they shook hands.

"So, are you staying?" Tori asked.

"Man, that Lane guy has no sense of privacy."

"Don't blame him too much. He wants you to stay, so he's drafted us to help."

"I gotta say I like it here, but I'm thinking I should go home. There are things I need to decide there. I can't do it from here."

"You don't mean school things," Tori said. "Personal things, a girl thing?"

"Yeah."

"You mean Carly. Your feelings for her are all over the webshow. Now that I know her a bit, I can't say I blame you."

"Carly's great, but it's not her. She's a friend now. You know, you're a lot like her, very matter-of-fact about things. It's a terrific way to be."

"But not for you?"

"No... I'm too much that way myself. I think I need someone different from that, not me in a dress."

Tori smiled. She knew of only one girl in his life who fit that description.

"You mean Sam."

"I don't know. I think maybe. I know I have to figure it out, and I can't do that from here."

. . . . .

The two boys walked into the school, rushing to make up time lost to a drive-through stop for breakfast.

"Freddie, Beck, can I have a word with you?"

Uh-oh, Freddie thought, this can't be good. Last time I heard those words he almost bounced me back home. What is it now?

"I called Mrs. Harris to see how things were going, and, well, after she calmed down she told me that you moved out and are staying with Beck. Is this true?"

"She was so nervous with me around, Lane. I didn't think it was right to worry her so much."

"And I'm glad to have him over. My parents are fine with it too."

"I'm sure that's true, boys, but I'm afraid there's no way the exchange program can allow one of it's charges to stay in a camper parked in a driveway. It's bad public relations, as well as a safety risk."

"But I live in it."

"You're a resident student. The local school board has jurisdiction over you. Freddie is a special case."

"Back to Seattle, then?" Freddie asked.

"Unless we can again find a suitable host family. I'm looking into several now, there were some who had expressed interest the other day. Well, who at least heard me out."

"So I shouldn't start packing yet?"

"You'll have to pack, you can't stay another night in the trailer, but don't lose hope."

. . . . .

"Freddie!" Cat yelled excitedly as she walked into the school library.

He looked up from the table in the quiet room and was immediately engulfed in the redhead's arms.

"You're moving in with me! Isn't it wonderful?"

"What? Lane spoke to your parents? They want me, even after all that's happened with this?"

"Of course, silly. My parents are very public spirited, educationally. And they spoke to your mother."

"Oh my. Please tell me she didn't say anything embarrassing."

"Of course not. No one cares that you wore footie pyjamas until you were fourteen."

"Ohhh... Please, please Cat, please don't go around saying that. Just let that slip past notice."

"But it's sooo cute..."

"Please. I'll buy you a PeeWee Baby. Your choice."

"Really? Even Siamese Cat Grand Prix Driver?"

"Yes, Grand Prix, Indy, Nascar, I'll get you the set."

Again the arms. Arms attached to a body, pressed against his. So warm, he thought. So girl. He carefully placed his arms around her.

"Thanks, Cat. And thank your mom and dad. This is lifesaving to me."


	10. Samtracker

"Spencer, I'm worried. I can't find Sam. It's not like her to vanish without a word."

He answered by staring at his sister as though she had told him she could fly.

"Okay, she does sometimes drop out of sight for a while, but not like this. I haven't told you everything." Carly took a breath to build her courage.

"Sam's in love with Freddie. You got that text from him, it's got her all freaked out. You know she doesn't handle emotions well. She was talking about doing something to get tossed into juvie."

"Sam loves Freddie? Since when?"

"All these strange things she's been doing, they weren't for Brad, it was Freddie. She tried to talk to him at the lock-in, but it didn't work out. Now he's gone and she isn't taking it well."

"Have you tried phoning her?"

Now it was Carly's turn to stare.

"No, Spencer, I stuck my head out the window and yelled. I left a million voicemails, and texts. No Sam."

"Maybe she's just thinking things over. We don't give her enough credit for thinking, she's pretty smart when she thinks it's important. She must think this is important. Give her a little more time, let he figure it out at her own speed."

. . . . .

Carly came down to breakfast feeling not so chipper. Where are you, she thought? Why won't you talk to me?

"Still no word?"

"No. Spencer, I'm worried. I called that whole list of hospitals Freddie's mom gave us, no angry blonde admitted. I even called the police, no arrest made."

"Why haven't you tried her mom?"

"Oh, well, her mom's in California. You know, seeing that plastic surgeon again."

"Sam's been left alone? How long?"

"Just a couple days."

"That's not good. Wait... Sam's upset because Freddie's in California, and now her mother just up and went to California..."

"You think Sam's going to California?"

"No, I was thinking about how ninety percent of all artichokes in the country come from one town in California. Her going there is even better. Text her saying you know where she is. If her secret's out, she may call you."

"I left my phone in my room." Carly hugged her brother and ran upstairs.

"You're welcome! Tell me if she answers."

. . . . .

Sam's stomach growled and she pressed her fist into it, hoping to scare it quiet. I don't have money enough for another trip to the dining car, she thought. It's way overpriced. There's an hour wait when I switch from this train to the one heading to L.A., I can make a food run then and stock up for the last leg of the ride.

She grabbed the phone from her pocket, it was almost deadline time. One more look at the text wouldn't hurt.

I know where you're going.

You're running away to him.

I'm calling you in an hour.

Pick up this time.

The phone began to vibrate in her hand. Time's up, she thought. Okay, I'll talk.

"Sam-ex, you got it we'll ship it. How may I help you?"

"First, thank you for answering. Are you there yet?"

"No, I'm still on the train. How'd you figure it out?"

"Spencer and I put our heads together. Sam, why didn't you just tell me? I'm your friend."

"I don't know, Carly. It was just so strange, I wasn't ready for it. I'm not ready now."

"Then come home. We'll figure out how to do this right. Make it happen."

"No, Carly. I have to do this now. I have to try, even if I don't know how. I'll be there by sundown."

"Sam..."

"No. I'm turning off my phone. I have to try. Bye, Carls."

"No, Sam, don't... oh butter! Run if you want, Sam. I'll catch up anyway. You're not doing this alone."

. . . . .

The two boys entered the Shay's apartment only to see the brother and sister running about and shouting instructions at each other.

"Hey!" Gibby yelled. "What's up?"

"Why'd you want us here?" Brad added.

"Spencer and I have to go to Los Angeles. I need you two here in case Sam or Freddie call while we're away."

"Okay," Gibby said. "I know Freddie's in L.A., but where's Sam?"

"L.A. We're going to bring her home, and Freddie too, if we can."

"Why is Sam in Los Angeles?" Brad asked.

"You know how we've been saying Sam's been acting differently lately, and how strange I was at the lock-in? I'm sorry, we thought she liked you, that's why we tried to get you alone with her. It turns out she likes Freddie. She's gone to try and get him back, he seems to be liking it there more than she wants him to."

"That explains so much what's been going on," Brad said.

"What do we say if they call?" Gibby asked.

"If it's Freddie don't say anything. Spencer and I are just out. If Sam calls, ask if she's hearing footsteps."

. . . . .

"Two rooms are cheaper than a suite."

Brother and sister were standing in the lobby of an airport adjacent hotel, having flown into Los Angeles on the first flight they could make.

"How? That doesn't make sense," Carly said.

"Rooms are far more popular. They have lots of rooms. Suites are special. Suites cost way more."

"Alright Spencer, we'll take two rooms. We have to get to the train station before she does."

They entered the elevator after checking in, and pressed for their floor. They exited and walked to her room. Spencer said goodbye, waited until she closed the door, and then continued to his room, next over. Clean, he thought, both housekeepingly and decoratively. He went to the connecting door, opened that, and knocked on hers. Carly opened it and smiled.

"Don't unpack, Spencer. Her train's due now."

"It's a train in California, no way it's on time."

"We can't risk that. If we miss her, we won't catch up until after she's reached Freddie. I want to help her get this right."

They set themselves at either end of the platform, one was sure to see her. Carly smiled, and pushed through the small crowd. Even without shampooing, that blonde flag flew proudly.

"Fancy meeting you here." Yes, Carly thought. She practically jumped out of her skin.

"Okay, you got the drop on me. What up?"

"We're here to help. Spencer!"

"Hey, Sam, how was the train?"

"More clunk-clunk than choo-choo. Are we waiting for anyone else, or are you two it?"

"We're it," Carly said. "Let's get you to the hotel so you can clean up and change."

"Carly, I really don't have..."

"Taken care of. We're sharing a room. Spencer, would you mind taking Sam's bag?"

He looked confused but did as asked. They stood awkwardly together until Spencer realized what his sister wanted. He started for the car, the two girls following at a private conversation friendly distance.

"How are you going to do this, Sam? You showing up here is going to freak him out."

"I was thinking of just walking in, punching that chick in the face, and dragging him back to Seattle."

"That isn't thinking, it's just feeling. You have to have a plan, you can't just wing this."

"I know. I have you and Spencer now. We just showed up for a visit, to, like, support his options; or whatever chizz he'll believe you came up with and talked me into doing."

"Me? I'm your plan?"

"Yes, it'll work. Come on, Carly. You're here to make this happen. He'll believe this."

"Okay, but how do you get from this to true love? You have to tell him how you feel."

"How can I when I don't know how I feel? I've never felt this way before. I don't know how to..."

"You're not one to hold back. Get him alone and just start talking. Say anything, the right words will come out."


	11. Hello Stranger

The three walked from their rental car to the front door. Sam hesitated and Carly pushed her forward. The blonde rang the bell and they waited for a response. The door opened and both girls recognized the teen who answered.

"Hello?" Tori asked. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was. "Oh my God! Please come in. I can't believe you're here. Why are you here?"

"We thought we'd visit Freddie," Carly said. "It's nice to actually meet you, Tori." She hugged the surprised brunette.

"Yeah, real good. Where's the nub?"

"Oh, well... he's not here. He's not staying here anymore."

"What do you mean?" Carly asked. "He's supposed to be staying here."

"Things got... well... awkward. Freddie moved in with my friend Andre's grandmother."

"So we go to granny's and get the nub," Sam said. "Where's she?"

"It doesn't matter. He's not there anymore. It didn't work out."

"Didn't work out? Where is he?"

"He moved in with my friend Beck."

"Where's Beck?"

"He's not there anymore either."

Sam visibly didn't like the direction this was going. Carly placed her hand on her friend's arm to try and defuse the building anger.

"Can you just tell us where he is?"

"He's staying with my friend Cat. Don't worry, she's the nicest person I know."

"Does she look anything like you?" Sam asked.

"No, but she's really attractive," Tori answered, suddenly on alert about the blonde visitor.

"Let's go see him there, then."

The group, now expanded by one, moved on to another house.

. . . . .

"Freddie's upstairs," Cat said after inviting everyone in.

Sam motioned with her arm and the redhead led them up. She knocked on and then opened a door. He was seated at a desk, facing away from them, and stood as Cat entered. Sam grabbed Carly and pulled her back before he could see her, forcing Tori and Spencer back also. Freddie could see only Cat.

"Well?" Cat asked.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you excited to see your friends?"

"What friends?"

Cat turned around and was shocked by her aloneness.

"They were just here."

"Who?"

"Us!" Carly and Sam said, jumping into the room.

Freddie cried out and ran to them, wrapping his arms around the girls.

"I can't believe this," he said. "I missed you so much."

"Yeah, we know you missed Carly," Sam said, pushing off his arm.

Freddie removed his arm from Carly and hugged Sam.

"I missed you too, Demon," quietly adding "I missed you a lot."

Her arms tentatively moved around his waist as she nervously settled into contact with him.

"I guess this means I shouldn't even bother trying," Cat whispered to Carly.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Carly whispered back. And then loudly, "you two comfy?"

They broke apart, both looking embarassed.

"Can we come in?" Tori asked as she and Spencer did that.

"Spencer!" Freddie greeted his friend.

"We thought we'd drop in on you and see what California's like," he said.

"It's great, everyone's been wonderful to me."

"Oh," Sam said. "So you're staying?"

"I... I don't..."

"It's okay. If you want to stay, I mean."

"He doesn't have to decide now," Carly said.

"Let's go downstairs," Cat said. "We can eat and talk in the living room."

Everyone filed out and down the stairs, Cat and Carly moving on to the kitchen after the others were seated.

"We had a time finding Freddie, he seems to have moved around a lot."

"I know, it was wild. I never thought my friends were so crazy, but it was like nothing could go right for him. I was sure he would leave, like, every day. This can't have been what he wanted it to be, but he never let it get to him. I couldn't have done it."

Cat passed numerous food containers from the fridge to Carly, who transferred them to serving trays. The two made several trips to the other room, and in no time all were enjoying an odd mix of fruits, nuts, and sushi.

"No, really, they're okay with Beck in the trailer, but not me," Freddie explained to disbelieving laughter.

"And your parents came to the rescue?" Spencer asked Cat.

"They were happy to, they love helping out," she answered.

The doorbell rang and she jumped up to get it. The whole group of school friends came in, Cat running to the front.

"Tori," she said. "Help me put out more snacks."

They went to the kitchen, Tori going to the fridge. Cat waved for her to come back to the doorway.

"What?"

"Shh, I want to see how Freddie introduces everyone."

"Why, Cat?"

"Maybe we can tell if he's staying or going, based on how he does."

They listened for clues but ended up shrugging their shoulders in confusion.

"Well, it was a good idea, Cat. We just aren't good spys."

The two returned to the living room, bearing more food.

"One of your friends had a great idea," Spencer said. "Since Freddie, Carly, and Sam are all here, they should do tomorrow's iCarly from here."

"That would be amazing," Cat said. "But I think it's too crowded."

"You could do it from my house, it's got more room," Tori said.

Carly and Sam looked to their tech producer, he nodded.

"That would work. There's space enough, and good lighting."

"And we have a piano. If you want music, Andre can play," Tori added.

"We could have you guys do a couple songs, since we don't have our studio setup for a regular show," Carly thought aloud.

"Then it's set, let's start planning out a show."


	12. iCarly With Victorious

"In five, four, three, two..." Freddie pointed to the girls.

"I'm Carly!"

"I'm tan! Wait, no. I'm sunburned. And I think my name is Sam."

"If you can identify her, tweet us with hashtag "Whoisthisblonde", if you can't, what good are you?"

"You may have noticed we aren't in the iCarly studio tonight. We aren't even in Seattle."

"We're in Hollywood," Carly said, "visiting Freddie. He's here checking out a performing arts school that wants him as a student next year."

Freddie turned the camera to himself.

"It's true. They saw the music video and the awards show performance I did with..."

Sam grabbed the camera lens and returned it to Carly and herself.

"No one's interested. We're doing a show here."

"Why must you always insult me? What have I ever done to you?"

Carly grabbed the camera as the two argued, putting it out on the net.

"Sam, if you would just deal with that issue we were talking about back in Seattle..."

"I told you I'm not into him like that."

"Then why do you want in whenever he and I do anything together? You volunteered yourself for a school project with us. That's got to be the reason, you hate me."

"I never said I hated you."

"Yes you have. You say it all the time. You..."

She stepped close to him, a lost look on her face. She leaned forward, and quickly shot her hand up, a hard roundhouse slap to his face. He staggered away two steps before recovering, and returned to confront her.

"What was that for?"

"You're just so thick, sometimes I need to thin you out."

"Guys!" Carly yelled. "We're doing a web show here. Let's get back to it."

She shoved the camera into Freddie's chest and pulled Sam back to their marks.

"We'll continue this on the next iCarly, but now we have a duet from Cat Valentine and Jade West. It's gonna knock you out."

When the two girls finished their song, Carly and Sam ran out and thanked them.

The show continued with banter between the two hosts about California and the weather, both so unlike Seattle. They then played a video Freddie had made of the school. Next was a song from Tori, accompanied by Andre on piano.

"And this concludes the travelling iCarly roadshow," Sam said.

"No-no, not just yet," Carly said. "We've set up a poll on iCarly dot com. We want to know what you think about Freddie leaving Ridgeway for Hollywood Arts. Vote if he should stay or go. We want your immediate, gut reaction, so the poll closes in two hours. Vote fast."

"And we're clear," Freddie said, setting down the camera. "Really? A poll?"

"Your actions affect more than just you and us. Our fans should have a say too," Carly replied.

The others gathered around, thanking the trio for showcasing them.

"Are you really going to let your fans decide where you'll be next school year?" Tori asked.

"No, I think I've already decided that. I like it here, I really do. And I like Hollywood Arts, but I don't think I can see myself not finishing school with everyone I've known for so long. It wouldn't feel like a real graduation without the kids I've gone through so much with. Everyone here has been great to me, but I know who's faces I need to see in caps and gowns. It's Seattle faces."

Robbie, Sinjin, and Beck came in from the kitchen carying drinks and snacks on trays. Andre started up the sound system, and Tori ran to the door. She opened that and teens began pouring in.

"What's this?" Carly asked.

"We're celebrating iCarly in California," Tori said. "Let's party!"

. . . . .

The party had been in full swing for a couple of hours and Freddie needed a break. He stepped into the yard, looking for someplace quiet. The far end of the property seemed to offer that, tall shrubs like fenceposts, backed by a real fence. He walked to it, wanting to lean against the fence between two shrub-posts, when a bright flash in a nearby space caught his eye.

"Hello, is someone... Sam? Is that you? Why are you out here?"

"Hey Fre... hey. Just looking for some fresh air. You?"

"The same. Want me to go?"

"Nah, s'okay."

She was leaning against the fence directly beside one of the columnar shrubs, he went to the next over, joining her in the shallow alcove those formed.

"I'm glad you came. I mean, I'm glad you all decided to visit."

"So... you're really gonna finish school at Ridgeway? Things seem really good here."

"Yeah, they are, but I'm a Seattle kind of of guy. What would I do without surprise downpours and

windstorms? There hasn't been a drop of rain since I got here. I don't know how they can take it."

"Yeah. You can get the chizz out of Seattle, but you can't get the Seattle out of you."

Freddie smiled at that. The two became awkwardly silent, looking at each other with nervous interest.

"I'm sorry about pushing you towards Brad, I really thought you liked him, and you being happy seems more important to me lately."

"Freddie, I..."

She moved close to him, seeing complete openness to her on his face. Without thinking, she grabbed hold of his arms and kissed him, her lips seeking response from his.

His did, and his arms encircled her, pulling them together. This was no shy first kiss, it was a statement of desire, and true emotion. More kisses followed. More emotion, calling for even more kisses, until they could do no more than hold each other, breathless and drained.

"So, not Brad? Me?"

"Dumb nub. Took you long enough."


	13. Back to Seattle

"So... not Brad. Me?"

"Dumb nub. Took you long enough."

He leaned a bit, smiling as he saw her smile. She gave him a slight tug and he leaned further for a quick kiss.

"We should be getting back to the party, someone's bound to notice."

"Let them notice. We'll be eight hundred miles from here soon."

"This is a big change for us, Sam. I don't know about you, but I could use some practice at this before we get back to people who've known us forever."

He stepped back and held out his hand, she took it snd smiled as their fingers intertwined.

"Carly's gonna freak when she sees us."

"Carly knows."

"What? You knew and she knew but I didn't? Must you two always pull my strings like I'm a puppet?"

"Yes. We're girls. It's our job."

They entered the house hand in hand. Carly and Tori came at them, catbird grins on both. Each grabbed one of Sam's arms, and pulled her from Freddie.

"Well?" Carly asked, causing Sam to grin.

"Hey!" Freddie said.

"Go talk to Rex," Tori said, and gave him a push.

"You kissed..." he heard Tori say. "Now tell."

This is not good, he thought, but walked away. Nothing he could say or do would stop them.

. . . . .

Spencer and the girls got out of the car and walked to Cat's door. It opened before they reached it and the excited redhead welcomed them. The others were there, Beck and Jade, Tori and Andre, Robbie and Rex. And Freddie, his suitcases packed and waiting in the entry hall.

Cat asked if they had time for snacks and Carly looked hopefully to Spencer.

"Sure, we can stay some. We have time enough."

Cat squealed her happiness, leading them to the buffet already arranged.

Spencer filled a small plate and turned to Freddie, who was behind him.

"You sure about this, Fredman? This is a sweet..."

He froze then, seeing Freddie and Sam kissing. His jaw dropped open. Carly placed her index finger under his chin and pushed his mouth closed.

"We told you about this last night."

"I know. It's just that hearing and seeing are two different things."

"Better get used to it. I think we're going to be seeing a lot of this."

They all ate, and chatted, and hugged.

"I think it's time to go," Spencer said.

"We wanted to get you something..." Tori explained, holding a wrapped package.

"...to remember us by." Cat finished.

Jade grabbed Rex from Robbie. "Here, your very own ventriloquist's dummy."

"Rex!" Robbie shouted, grabbing it back.

In the brief confusion, Tori had jumped back into the group. Andre took the gift and handed it to Freddie.

"This is for our almost graduating almost classmate. We took a sort of class picture of all of us, when you do graduate, you can put it in with your Seattle photos."

"Thanks, this is great," Freddie said, looking at the image of his California friends in caps and gowns. "I don't see when you could have found time to do this."

"We're pretty good at getting things done when we have to," Beck said. "Keep in touch, man."

Freddie and Spencer each picked up a suitcase and everyone filed out to the street for a final goodbye. Spencer and Carly got in the front seats, Freddie held the rear door for Sam, carefully closing it after she was settled in. He walked around the back of the car and with a last goodbye, got in. The car drove off and those left behind went inside.

"Your mom's head's gonna explode when she sees you," Sam said.

"No, I called and let her know I was coming home."

"Pity, I'd kind of like to have seen that."

Freddie slipped his hand into hers. "You may get a chance. Mom has a real low tolerance for surprises, this is going to be a big one."

Carly grinned. Life was about to get really interesting in Seattle. She wondered if the city knew what was coming.


End file.
